


Secret Shame

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Only sort of finished, Prostitution, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Ursula teaches Uma ocean magic, but Harriet teaches her little brother... different skills.





	Secret Shame

On the Isle, every detail of everyone’s past was public knowledge. The adults bragged about their deeds, embellishing stories of their wicked actions, but their children hid behind bravado and violence. 

Uma grew up waiting on tables, burning her hands in the kitchen, and swimming in the ocean. Her mother never treated her like a possession or slave, merely an employee, which was better than most of the villain kids could claim. Ursula taught her ocean magic, ancient and more powerful than “that nonsense they have on land”, promising that when they escaped Uma would rule the seven seas. She drilled the importance of equal trades into her mind, but made sure she understood loopholes just as well. “Write everything out in the contract, nice and clear, but know that desperate people overlook what’s right in front of them. They’re easy to trick if you tell them what they want to hear.” 

When Ursula was angry with her, she got smacked with a wooden spoon. “Come on, Uma, I know you’re better than that!” When Ursula was happy with her, she exclaimed over what a clever girl she raised up. “You’ll be a powerful sea witch one day. I can see it now.”

Harry grew up being passed from man to man like a doll. It started when he was four years old and Harriet, ten years older, came home empty handed at the end of the day. Their father threw a bottle at her in a drunken rage, and she stormed into the tiny room all the siblings shared. Harry was sitting in a nest of blankets with two-year-old CJ in his arms, and wasn’t initially bothered when his perpetually angry big sister slammed the door behind her. “Leave her here and come with me.” He followed without question and caught his father’s eye as they stepped out the door. The man’s face was totally expressionless. Harriet took him to a small stone building with mostly naked women standing by the doors, where she pulled a flask from her pocket and held it to Harry’s lips. “Drink it all,” she ordered, ignoring his protests that it burned his throat. Inside the building, she led him to a middle-aged man who picked him up and cooed over what an adorable little boy he was before taking him to a corner hidden by a thin curtain and smoky darkness. Harry tried to forget what happened there, but he remembered crying as Harriet carried him home because he was too sore to walk. 

When Harriet was angry with him, she slapped him roughly across the face. “Don’t forget what you are, baby brother.” When Harriet was happy with him, she offered a joyless smile. “Good, he liked that. Do it again tomorrow.”

Ursula taught Uma her own twisted version of morals. “Help the people who need it, but always take something in return. We are not genies.” “Those who have less may be allowed to give less. You would ask a greater price from a king than you would from a pauper.” “Words can be more powerful than magic, which is why you must sometimes take them away.” She mostly focused on explaining magic to her daughter. “Land magic and ocean magic couldn’t be more different. On land, there are two kinds of magic: white and black. White magic is what the heroes use, and it’s usually less powerful. Black magic is for villains… or anyone who is truly desperate. Ocean magic, though, is all the same. Ancient and volatile. You must respect it.”

Harriet never bothered to teach Harry anything. She got more short-tempered as he got older, threatening to have CJ do his job if he didn’t get better. “You’re not as cute as you were when we started. Men want little kids, you know, so just try and look wide-eyed. Innocent. New customers, say it’s your first time.” She stopped letting him drink before seeing customers. That was what Harry hated the most about getting older- before, it had all been a blur of hands in his hair and hot breath on his face, but without the alcohol to numb him he had to experience every moment. He knew how to act with customers, knew what they wanted and how they wanted it. He could tell which men would pay best and knew how to approach them; eyes lowered, always. Never look them in the eye. Follow them back to whatever alcove or closet they chose, spread his legs, try to ignore what was happening. Go home with Harriet and repeat the next day.

When Uma was twelve, she decided to get herself a crew. Mal had a gang, and what did Uma have? A new nickname, hair that stank of shrimp, and revenge spells she couldn’t use. She needed a subordinate before anything else, but no one on the Isle would be crazy enough to align with a weakling thrown aside by Maleficent’s daughter. “Unless,” Ursula reminded her, “they’re truly desperate.” So she started in the red light district, accompanied by her mother for protection, and looked for someone with nothing to lose. She found him in the last brothel they went to, just as the sun was setting. A malnourished boy standing next to his better fed sister, glancing longingly at the bar and trying to make himself invisible. Ursula nodded in his direction, and Uma marched right up.

She wasn’t the first girl to approach him- that had been Maleficent’s daughter, sneering with lust coming off her in waves. She took him in the middle of the room so everyone could see, tangling her fingers in his hair as he licked at her sex and then smirking as she rubbed against him, calling him a worthless whore and scratching his chest deep enough to make him bleed. This girl, though, was different from other customers because she seemed completely uninterested in the business around her. She was looking at Harry’s face rather than his tight fitting clothes, and she wasn’t touching him in even the most innocuous place. Her eyes were colder than the arctic ocean, deep with fury and hatred. “You want outta here?” The question was soft, barely above a whisper, but Harry nodded without thinking. Anything to get away from his sister and the men she sold him to, even if it meant leaving with a stranger who might have even worse plans for him. 

Uma paid the girl next to him extra, saying that she wanted to take him out on a date first. “I’ll buy him dinner. Ease my conscience.” They left hand in hand, but she released him the moment they stepped out the door. Ursula followed subtly, keeping them both in her sights until they had left the red light district behind, at which point she vanished into the crowd and headed back to her shop. “What’s your name?” It was a fair question, but the boy took too long to answer. He eventually mumbled, “Harry.” “I’m Uma, Ursula’s daughter. And I’m starting a gang to rival Mal’s. We’ll operate like a pirate crew, as soon as I get a ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to try and force myself out of writer's block, but it didn't work.


End file.
